


Refreshment

by MistressofRohan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Food Fetish, Implied Relationships, M/M, teenyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofRohan/pseuds/MistressofRohan





	Refreshment

Cedric and Harry lounged under the trees behind Honeydukes. The final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament loomed ahead... mere days away. Between the excitement of the tourney and the stress of final exams, many students had leapt at the chance for an excursion to Hogsmeade. Though the two of them were exempt from having to take their exams, they weren't about to let their friends go to town without them.

As the two Hogwarts Champions wandered the streets of the town, Cedric had nipped into Honeydukes for an ice cream cone. Harry was mildly disappointed that Cedric had emerged from the store with only one cone, but he was instantly distracted by the older boys obvious enjoyment of the chocolatey dessert.

Harry watched as Cedric lapped at the frozen treat, lovingly moulding and shaping it with his tongue. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but when Ced's tongue placed a vertical cleft at the tip of the ice cream, Harry knew it was no accident. As Cedric let his lips encase the whole phallic-shaped dessert Harry nearly groaned with lust. He was far from a fetishist when it came to food, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to feel Cedric's tongue swirling and tasting him that way.

"What flavour is it?" Harry asked, desperately trying to distract himself from the heat racing wantonly through his body.

"Bailey's Irish Brownie" Cedric answered with a blissful sigh. "Want a taste?"

Harry nodded and licked his lips in anticipation. Cedric swiftly leaned over and locked his mouth onto Harry's sharing much more than the chocolate ice cream.


End file.
